


Sobbing in the alley

by Kimmylia



Series: Sobbing away [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, OC, cry, food makes it all better, other dimension, sanji - Freeform, sanji vinsmoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I was quietly crying in the alley when this stranger came to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobbing in the alley

**Author's Note:**

> Dont worry there will be another story about this :D I was thinking about making another chapter for this. PLUS my friends told me so XD

My dad had yelling at me again. He said I was a good for nothing, that since my mom died he was the ‘housewife’ in house and that he was not a bit amused or pleased with that. I couldn’t do a thing right in his eyes. With all that said he pulled me out of the house by my hair and left me in the cold, screaming I could say goodbye at getting any food from him that day.

I pulled my knees a little higher. New tears began to pour out of my eyes and I hide my face in my arms. “Oi.” A male voice snapped me back to reality. I stiffed for a moment before I quickly wiped my tears away and looked up to find a blond, tall man with a cigarette between his lips standing across the alley. He was leaning against the wall and had a paper bag in his hand. He walked to me and placed the bag next to me. I looked confused from the bag to the man.

The man took a drag from his cigarette and pointed to the bag. “Eat up.”

As I opened the bag I saw some left overs in it. I quietly began to eat. But as soon the first food hit my stomach I felt so hungry I began to munch the rest of it. The food tasted so good! The man kept on staring at me and seemed to enjoy me eating it up. After I devoured it all he began to speak again.

“Next time I see you in this alley-“Before he could finish his line I interrupted him. „Yeah yeah, I’m sorry it won’t happen again.” I was not in the mood to hear him say he did not wanted some poor kid in the alley, that I would scare the costumers away. “I will look for another alley to sob in… thank you very much for the food.” I was trying to get up but he was blocking me.

“No…” his voice sounded more determent. “Next time, you will come in my restaurant so I can give you some decent food on a plate.”

I looked at him with wide open eyes, I was surprised to say the very least. He looked at my face and chuckled. How can this man, this stranger, be so nice to me? I don’t even know him.

“Would you like to come inside for some hot cocoa?” Only now it hit me how cold I was, and that cocoa sounded tempting. My father always told me not to go with strangers, but recently he was the real stranger in the house. So, I nodded to the man. He hold out his hand and I took it. He gently helped me up and we went in the restaurant. He already closed up so it was empty. I took a seat at the bar. The blond man disappeared into the kitchen. To reappear a little later with two steaming mugs with cocoa. I accepted the mug and he took a seat next to me.

“So tell me little miss, what is your name?” I placed my mug down. I could tell him a random name, but why would I lie. “Kim, just Kim.” A smile came on his lips. “That’s a beautiful name, Kim. My name is Sanji.” 

We sat some time just sipping our cocoa in a comfortable silence. The hot liquid was making me sleepy. “You know, you could always come here when you need some time to think, or just to get a good meal and some cocoa.” I yawned and laid my head on the counter. “I will Sanji… I will.” With that I felt asleep, it was a much needed comfortable sleep I haven’t had in a while.


End file.
